Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle frame element, in particular to a part of a racing bicycle or a triathlon bicycle. The invention further relates to a retaining device for fixing a seat post in the seat tube of a bicycle frame, in particular of such a bicycle frame element. In addition, the invention relates to a bicycle frame.
Description of the prior art
Conventional seat posts are fixed in the seat tube of a bicycle frame by means of a clamp. In this regard, the seat tube has a longitudinal slit in the upper end portion and is surrounded by the clamp. For the fixation of the seat post in the seat tube, it is further known to provide a wedge-like element in the seat tube instead of the seat clamp, which wedge-like element is pressed against the seat post by means of a clamping screw. Thereby, the seat post is clampingly fixed in the seat tube.